


悬崖上的小狐狸

by Naokogr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokogr/pseuds/Naokogr
Summary: 还不会飞的天狗小助遇到了一只很聒噪的小狐狸。天狗助与小狐鸣AU。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. 屡战屡败

他天生就是为了飞翔而存在。但是他在最开始，连滑翔都不会。“你哥可是8岁就会自己独立飞行。”面对从树上摔下来的他，父亲淡淡地看了一眼，没有更多别的话就走开了。他抹了抹脸上的泥土，湿湿的。阳光从树隙中吝啬地跳在他面前，刚刚被树枝刮到的翅膀生疼。他有些迷茫地盯着跳动的光影，觉得自己或许生来就不会飞行。  
“努力有什么用。只要有天赋就可以了。”他沮丧地踢着地，翅膀尖扫到地上，一下一下，把他身周围仿佛围了个圈。  
“呦，长翅膀的小子。”他听见有人说话，抬起头，一个小狐狸瞅着他。“没见过会说话的狐狸吗？我可是非常厉害的大妖哦。”小狐狸浑身冒着橘色的亮光，它只有助的小腿那么长，看着挺机灵。见助没搭理，小狐狸舔了舔自己的前爪继续说：“小子你在干嘛。”助不想理它，他觉得自己没有必要和一个突然闯进自己练习林地的小妖怪交流。他提腿就走，这时翅膀受伤的翅羽部分被扯到，他嘶了一声。  
“你受伤了呀小子，叫我一声哥我就给你治好。”小狐狸一下蹦到助面前，在他脚旁边抬起头，跃跃欲试地盯着他  
“用不着。”助跨过小狐狸，打算走出训练地。  
“其实我看你练习好久了！你真好，有翅膀，以后肯定也会飞。”小狐狸尖声在他背后说。  
“飞有什么意思。走也可以到达目的地，我看你不就蹦挺快。”助想到刚刚自己摔得四仰八叉的惨样被人看见，就很郁结，也很不舒 服，头也没有回地就刺回去。  
“因为飞，是大妖的必备能力啊。咻咻咻地在云里穿来穿去，可不比蹦着舒服。”小狐狸打了个滚，毫不在意自己橘色发亮的皮毛被泥土弄脏。它直起前身，打了个舒服的伸腰，尖声尖气地说：  
“反正你不会懂的。你有翅膀都不喜欢飞，就是很蠢。  
”“呵。”助这时候都懒得接茬，快步往出口走。小狐狸看对方没反应，又一跳三蹦地堵在助的面前。“走开。”助这个时候真的有些生气。今天的屡战屡败不说，还被人看到，他真是有些疲惫了。  
“你哥哥四岁就会飞。”他脑海里又出现这句话。为什么兄长那么轻易能做到的事，他就不行，自己难道真的是天狗族不世出的废物吗？不世出的天才和废物，他们真是亲兄弟。  
“你别急着走，我知道一个地方练习飞很好，我见过别的有翅膀的妖怪也在那边练，一下就成功了，跟我来。”小狐狸用尾巴扫了扫助的脚踝，往另外一个方向跑。  
助看着小狐狸逐渐变小成点的身影，抬腿想跟过去。夕阳的晖光撒在他眼前，阳光此时不再吝啬于给予他温暖，但是一天将尽，此时温暖又有什么用。他顿了顿神，收回迈出的步子，坚定走向回家的出口。  
此时他只想抱着他绿色的毛绒恐龙，也是他唯一的朋友小佐，好好睡一觉。  
或许，醒来后，翅膀的伤就能一下子长好，会变得更强壮，更有力。他就能一下飞到兄长上学的地方，立定在门口后，挺起胸脯，让别人看到自己潇洒帅气的身影。  
助和小狐狸走向两个方向。夕阳很快沉入地底，橘色的光和黑色的影也很快一起消失在林间的泥土中。


	2. 愚蠢的铁证

晚上，吃了妈妈超美味的番茄腩鱼，对着小佐嘀咕了好久的父亲和兄长后，助的精力就恢复过来了。他想起了跑向不知道啥目的地的小狐狸，心里生出了一丝愧疚。他觉得这个小狐狸脑子有点不好使，很拗，自己直接跑走也没有回头看看对方有没有跟上来，一点也没有看着那么灵光，万一真的出了事，自己也不能完全心安。但他又一想，小狐狸半路肯定就会发现自己没跟来，毕竟后面有没有动静也是能感受到的。这么想着，助心安理得睡了个踏实觉。  
第二天他照常来这片林地练习，也没指望能再见到对方－－毕竟对于对方的好意，自己没打招呼也没跟上来就直接走开，是谁都不想再搭理这样没礼貌的人。结果还没到修炼的老地方，小狐狸就迎着助的面门扑过来，助忙用翅膀护脸。脸是保住了，但是翅膀却被抓掉几根羽毛。助透过羽毛缝隙观察，趁对方上蹿下跳的空档，手钻出两个翅膀中间的空隙，准确地一把薅住小狐狸的尾巴，让它头朝地悬在半空中。  
“喂，你这个人真的很恶劣你知道吗？我昨天一转头，发现你没跟上来，但那会我都快到目的地，天都黑了。我，我，我只好躲在一个破破的神龛里睡觉。风超大，冻死了。你真的怎么过分啊你说说你。”倒栽葱了还这么伶牙俐齿，助真是有点佩服它。“我又没有说我一定会过来，你就是自己一头热跑开了，为什么还要怪我。”助慢条斯理地说，一手抓着小狐狸把它举远，一手顺了顺被抓乱的翅膀毛。他这副好整以暇的样子更加 激怒了小狐狸。它弓起身子嘶嘶地冲助叫，四个爪子不停蹬动，试图挠上助一星半毫。  
助越看越好笑，小狐狸一边挣扎一边想弄死自己的状态让他觉得很有趣。这个小东西，落了下风还不放弃，仍继续试图与对方战斗，挺有意思。随即助毫不留情地在空中把对方抡了几个大圈，把小狐狸扔出老远。 “你做什么啊！！！”小狐狸愤怒地尖叫，它狼狈地刨掉鼻子上的土，却因为忘记收起指甲把自己划了几道。它气疯了，觉得自己和这个背翅膀的小鬼有了不共戴天的世仇。枉自己好心好意帮这个废物，但是对方一点也没把自己当回事。  
它其实偷偷看对方练习好久了。有次误打误撞来到这片林地，它正打算窝在某个看起来就很舒服的叶子堆里睡一觉再离开，结果耳边就传来一声闷响。它抬头看，发现不远处有个背翅膀的小子面朝地摔在地上。小狐狸很确定是摔下来，因为对方的翅膀还在微微扇合。在练飞吗？小狐狸怔怔地想，有些嫉妒。有翅膀也不会用，废物。它把头重新搭在前爪上，眼睛微微睁开一条缝。小子在地上趴了几秒，就撑着站起来，拍了拍土，继续爬上树。  
倒是挺有毅力。小狐狸甩了甩尾巴，把叶堆往自己身边拱了拱，舒服地睡着了。再睁开眼时竟然已经夕阳西沉。我这午觉睡得可真长。它有点不好意思地吐了吐舌头，抖掉身上的叶子准备回窝顺便沿路找点吃的。目光不经意往前一瞥时，它愣住了，它发现那小子还在原地练习。翅膀上的羽毛乱七八糟，衣服也被泥土蹭花。夕阳下的光昏黄，小狐狸有点看不清对方的脸。之前的嫉妒和不屑，就被一丝心酸取代。  
再后来就是小狐狸每隔几天就来林地看看助练习。它也不担心对方会不会不来，直觉告诉它，这家伙一定会在。它眼前总是会浮现出夕阳下对方看不清表情的脸和被弄脏乱的羽毛，每每此时自己在心口仿佛也憋了口气。它原本打算永远这样偷偷藏着直到看到对方成功，就像隔壁鹿丸这头臭鹿总是有始有终追完不知道在干嘛的图画书一样，小狐狸也算有耐心坚持做一件除了吃和睡之外的事。  
越想越气，过去在这片林地偷看的经历现在成了证明它愚蠢的铁证。白眼狼，兔崽子，狗东西，小狐狸真是希望再也不看到这个废物。好心真的没好报啊自来也老师。它沧桑地想到了那个总是拿烟斗砸它的大青蛙。


	3. 吕洞宾

  
小狐狸踉跄着，狠狠地剜了助一眼，扭过头就打算走出林地。助其实在把丢它出去的一刹那就后悔了――——戏弄是戏弄，小狐狸傻也是真傻，但是下手没轻重伤了它就是自己不对了。助咬紧下唇，追上了慢慢挪着走的小狐狸。  
  
小狐狸没有看它，耳朵依旧尖尖地立起来，倒显得有些精神头，但原本橘色发亮的皮毛上滚了一层泥，鼻头上的红痕还没下去，右后爪也有点扭到，走起路来不稳当，一晃一晃，天可怜见。  
  
助横了横心，想着今天一天不练飞也不会影响第二天的失败，就弯腰把小狐狸从腹部捞起放在自己怀里。小狐狸一愣，随即就是呲牙咧嘴地抓挠。助没有躲着它的爪子，任由对方把自己的蓝色的小袖划开了几道深深的口，里面雪白的襦袢上也被拉出了丝。小狐狸扭动着自己的身子想从助的怀里钻下来，但是助牢牢捏着它的后爪，摁着它的脖颈贴向自己的胸膛，就是不松手。小狐狸挣扎着，但也感到鼻子贴着绸缎，挠痕好像也没那么疼了。它认命地松了劲，索性把脸歪在助的胸口。助的笑意通过胸膛传过来，震得小狐狸脑子一热。  
  
“干嘛？”小狐狸凶凶地问。“你是说为什么要抱你吗？”助慢悠悠地说，把掉出去的狐狸尾巴搂进臂弯。狐狸毛很长，扫得他脸颊痒痒的。“谁，谁，不是，这怎么就叫抱了。这是你对我，本大妖，狐狸仙人，应有的，抬，抬侍。”小狐狸眼睛瞪圆了盯着助，自己现在这样子怎么看怎么理屈，但是它嘴上一点也不想讨饶。  
  
“好的，大妖仙人，你给我指指你回家的路吧。我送你回去。今天我也不对，不该把你丢那么远。”助轻咳一声，眼光飘向远方，下意识搂紧了狐狸的身体。“你怎么这么瘦，看着挺胖的啊。”助有点惊讶，这家伙看着毛茸茸一团，一搂才发现，它怎么这么轻，身子骨怎么这么窄。圆滚滚的假象完全是靠炸毛伪装出来的。  
“要，要，要你管！”小狐狸鼻孔猛喷一口气，眼睛闭上把头埋进助被豁烂的衣服里。助看着对方拿乔的样子，就觉得自己也是不知道造的什么孽，碰上这么个天降的冤家。  
  
“喂，指路。往哪走。”助抖了抖胳膊，“左拐左拐再左拐。”对方头都没抬地就没好气地应声。助又笑了，狐狸感受着胸膛的震动，觉得对方是真的欠挠。它的爪子也开始痒了。磨爪呼呼挠死他这个兔崽子好了。  
“喂，别送我回去了。我原本就是好心想帮你快点学会飞，结果谁知道你就是自来也老师书里说的那个吕洞宾。”小狐狸一想到对方把自己戏耍地像扔球一样丢出去，还是很气，它还是不要和这么恶劣的人有什么交集了。但自己的性格是有话就说，说到做到，所以不告诉助那个地方，它心里也非常难受，就像没有抢到最后一碗妙木山一乐虫子的杂烩一样难受。  
  
“所以你别送我回去了，我们直接去那个地方。你到了地方爱练不练，不练也拉倒。我俩就彻底两清了。”小狐狸闷闷地说。助停下了步伐。他眯着眼看着小狐狸毛茸茸的脖颈，感受着对方温热的体温和喷在里衣上的痒痒的呼吸，他深深吸一口气，下定了决心。  
  
“好。”  
  
反正还是失败，倒不如换个地方让自己明白自己不是当会飞天狗的那块料，彻底死心。  
  
小狐狸一僵，随即又瘫软下来，把头从衣服里伸出来，前后腿抵着助的臂弯，伸了个舒服的抻腰。它把后腿团起来压在助的胳膊上，舔了舔自己的前爪，眯起眼对助哼了一声。  
  
“那就右拐右拐再右拐。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“还有大仙。”  
  
“有屁快放。”  
  
“我是吕洞宾的话，那你就是小狗了。大仙，你该不会真的是狗变的吧。”


	4. 输局

  
小狐狸听言，一口就咬上了助的胳膊。狐狸的牙齿很锋利，助被咬得生疼，吼道：“还说不是小狗，你看看你在干嘛！”小狐狸瞪着大眼睛，眼神满是愤懑。两人就这么僵持在路中间，小狐狸忿忿地松了口，助的小臂上一排清晰的齿印。“小狗。”助抱得更紧了。以防万一，他在狐狸松口的一瞬间就握住了狐狸的上下颌。小狐狸开始乱蹬腿，“别动，再动就把你像刚刚一样丢出去。”狐狸认清了体格差，它再次觉得自己的愚蠢——为什么来招惹这么一个债主啊。自己真的是被烟斗砸傻了，才会来想着帮他。小狐狸悔不当初，但是此时也只好认命地被捏着嘴，换了个稍微舒服的姿势，窝在助的怀里。  
助方向感很好，在对方那么不清楚的指路下，他发觉狐狸支起了前身，眼睛盯着前方，心里直觉应该到地方了。他的心脏开始咚咚咚地打起鼓来，有种赌徒把所有的筹码都压在最后一局的紧张。小狐狸感到了对方陡然加快的心跳，知道对方一定是紧张了，它虽然很不情愿，但还是用鼻子碰了碰助的胸口。助低头看了它一眼，松开了握住嘴的手，手背轻轻抚了抚毛绒绒的后脑勺。小狐狸快速咬了口助的手指，趁助还没反应过来捏自己，就跳下助的怀抱，雄赳赳气昂昂地走在前头。腿脚利索的，一点也看不出受过伤。  
“你好了？”助看着对方轻快的步伐，有点吃惊。这才不过几个小时，除了身上的泥，小狐狸已经完全看不出刚才的惨样。小狐狸狡黠地扭过头，“不然呢？走一半我就好全啦！给你说了，我之前还想着给你疗伤呢。本大妖伤总会好很快的，而且还可以给人治伤呢！”小狐狸沾沾自喜的样子让助不觉得好笑。真是无赖，不想走嫌累，就顺手推舟地窝在自己怀里，又伸懒腰又蹬腿，自己一路上都害怕把对方的伤腿压到，抱得特别吃力，真是不知道该说它脑子好呢，还是不用在正道上呢。  
“走吧，就是前面了。”小狐狸跑向前方，助看着对方逐渐跑成橘色小点的身影，再没有犹豫，跑着跟了上去。  
他吃惊地看着面前的“锻炼场地。”  
是一座十丈高的断崖，周围寸草不生，风像刀子一样刮着助的脸。他小心地往下看，下方一片漆黑，根本看不见底。他开始觉得小狐狸是真的在戏弄自己，看见自己出丑还不算，还要看自己胆怯的懦夫样。这哪是来训练，这就是来送死，他还不至于为会飞这个能力送上自己的命。他一下火冒三丈，拔腿就往回走。  
小狐狸一声没吭，它看着对方气汹汹地快走出断崖，它尖声尖气地对着助的背影喊道：“我知道你现在一定很生气。但我没有耍你，也不是故意让你难堪。是因为我真的见过有人从这上面跳下来过，我还以为对方是在寻死，我跑过去看才发现，对方在飞。”助顿住了脚步，惊疑地盯着小狐狸。“是真的，对方的衣服都破破烂烂的，但是他真的在飞。他看见了我，朝我飞了过来。他和你长得有点像，也有一对大翅膀。头发好像也是黑黑的。”小狐狸努力回忆着当时差点把它命吓没半条的那个人，现在只能模模糊糊地记得对方的黑头发，和温柔明亮的眼睛。  
“他说他叫，叫，叫什么，叫——”小狐狸还没说出来，助就一脸煞白地打断它。  
“他，是不是叫，鼬。宇智波鼬？”  
“对对对，就是这个。就是黄鼠狼那个鼬。”小狐狸摇了摇头，“真是好怪的名字。为啥叫自己黄鼠狼呢。”  
助已经听不清对方在说什么了，他脑海里哥哥那张永远恬淡镇静的脸和小狐狸形容的那个不怕死的影子不停重合。他感到了真正的绝望和窒息。  
原来是这样，所以才，这么快就学会了飞行。  
哥哥，我难道真的要一辈子在你的阴影下生活吗？助不禁苦笑，自己，真是输了。  
“是我输了。”


	5. 本能

“我不懂你在说什么赢了输了的，我只知道，你有翅膀，就能学会。”小狐狸有点难过地低头看着光秃秃的地，“有的人想学还学不会呢。”小狐狸重新抬起头，直直盯着助，用很认真的语气说："我不知道哪个人对你来说意味着什么。当时他跳下去的时候我真的快要吓死了。所以等他踉踉跄跄飞上来后我赶紧跑过去看他。他看见我，有点吃惊，随即就很好态度地说，他没事，还，还，顺了顺我的毛。"小狐狸抽了一下鼻子。"我问他为什么干这么危险的事情，他说他很想尽快学会飞。我说那你也不能用这么不要命的方式吧。他说并不是他不惜命，而是他也试过从树上，从高一点的地方飞下来，但是没有成功。"听到这，助的脊背颤抖了一下，他的拳头在袖子下握紧，但他仍没有抬起头。

小狐狸还在讲："我就问他那你就要从悬崖上跳下来去送死啦？他笑了笑，"小狐狸撇了撇嘴，"他说：'反正试试。如果自己怕就随时握紧绳索爬上来呗。'我才看到他身上系了一条绳子，另一头绑在那颗树上。"小狐狸后怕地看了眼助身旁的那颗枯树，显然对此印象深刻。"但其实，我看到了，"小狐狸声音低了下去，"他飞上来的时候，我看得很清楚，身上根本没有系绳子。那绳子，是他飞上来后绑在自己腰上的。他肯定是不想让我再多嘴说什么，就趁我被掀起来的灰尘呛到打喷嚏的时候自己系上了。他都不怕死，我一个陌生妖怪，怎么可能，再多说什么。"小狐狸怏怏地趴下了，显然回忆起这段不太愉快的经历让他不太舒服——毕竟没几个妖怪能见证别的妖怪寻死的瞬间。

"所以呢，你就可怜我，看我学不会，把我带来这，让我学那个家伙一样，去寻死吗？"助猛然抬头盯着小狐狸，目光凶横却又闪烁。小狐狸也没怯，它抬起头，再次直直盯着助说："因为我后面曾模仿过那个家伙一样，从这里跳下来过......""你疯了。"助不置可否地打断它，"你这是真的要找死吗？""难道就只能有翅膀才可以飞吗！我不过就是想，不对，是我不想一辈子都做地上用四脚奔走的妖怪！"小狐狸尖利地咆哮着，全身的毛都炸起来了。"我差点死掉，是真的死掉。"它像被戳破的气球，一点点瘫回地面。"那下面有棵斜长的松树，我跳下来后被它接住了，但就是这样我也被划得全身都是伤。但幸好，我愈合能力非常快，就没有死。我瘸着两条腿，几乎是爬回家。自来也老师给我喂了一周的虫子汤，我才能下地跑。那个时候我就知道，有些事或许自己这辈子都不要去做的好。因为一开始就做不到，所以也不要去尝试。但你，不一样，"小狐狸立起身，慢慢向助走过来，"你天生就有翅膀，你天生就可以去飞，看见不一样的风景。所以，所以，所以，我看你练习得那么苦，我觉得你也一定是想学会的。我就想，把你带来那个学会飞的妖怪的地方，但是不要像他一样不要命，就把绳子系上，练几遍。这样即使你真的学不会了，你也可以对自己说，我用命试过了，我不后悔了。"

小狐狸窜过助身边，从树下刨出一根虽然看着很粗，但是也已腐烂得破破糟糟的绳子。它把绳子的一头丢过向助，说："那天那个妖怪走后我就把它藏起来想自己试试，但是我半天不知道怎么给自己系，再一想对方都没系不就......后面伤好了我就把它收起来了。也算，也算，给自己留个纪念物。"小狐狸不好意思地甩了甩尾巴，"你试不试都没关系，那个妖怪和你更没关系。你来到这里，看着悬崖，现在还没有走，你已经证明了自己。"

"证明自己什么？证明自己还得踏着鼬的脚步，却没他的勇气跳下去吗？"助嘲讽地说，心里的郁结和愤怒还是硬硬地堵在他胸口。他只想赶紧离开，忘记今天屈辱的这一切。

"不是的，证明你，仍然是想飞。证明了你的本能它从未抛弃你。恐惧是你的本能，但是，飞也是啊。你现在还没有走，听我这个陌生妖怪说不明所以的话，难道还没证明哪种本能赢了吗？"助犹疑地盯着它。"这不是我说的，是自来也老师的书里写的。"小狐狸眨巴着眼睛，盯着助游移的眼睛。"总有一种本能会取胜。你会让谁赢呢？"小狐狸笑起来像哭一样，但是一点也不妨碍助理解这家伙陡然明媚快乐的心情。助看着对方明亮的眼睛和雪白的牙齿，摇了摇头，定了定神，深深地出了口长气，随后走到树旁，把绳子一头绑在树上打了个死扣，另一头绑在自己腰上。他一手捞过还没反应过来还在呲着牙笑的小狐狸，把它塞进自己衣服里，踢下木屐，站定在悬崖边上，对着还没回过神来的小狐狸没什么表情地说："好。我跳。但我不会一个人，我得让你陪我。要死一起死吧，大仙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我修改了第一章鼬学会飞的时间，改成他开眼的时间了，即8岁。


	6. 需求

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！非常感谢每一个看这个瑕疵很多的小故事的天使！  
> 后面会写一些乱七八糟的番外。  
> 小狐狸和小天狗就是最可爱的！耶！

“啊啊啊啊啊——”小狐狸的尖叫响彻了整个山谷，傻狐狸的声音太大，但是自己现在又分不开手去捏它的嘴。风扇得助眼睛都睁不开，但在下坠的过程中，他感到自己的翅膀根部开始微微颤动，有种力量在慢慢地爬满他的身体，像树根汲取到了水，枝干也随之获得力量。他感到绳子快要被拉紧，但是到悬崖底还有一定距离。后面他回想起来，不过短短几秒的时间，但自己却连当时的每个动作，想法，甚至抱着傻狐狸的触感都清晰异常，仿佛自己上一秒还在那个悬崖中下坠。

在那一瞬间，助做了个更加凶险的决定，他这次要真正赌一次最大的局，但是并不是为跟随谁的脚步而轻易下注。他准确地意识到翅膀力量的觉醒来自于最本能的求生欲望，但是现在这样还不够。绳子被拉直了，小狐狸还在尖叫。助等晃动减轻后，使劲摁住了它的后颈，把对方的尖叫掐灭在自己怀里。对方惊恐地抓着助的衣襟，非常愤怒地瞪着他，根本不敢往下看。见小狐狸瑟瑟发抖的样子，助内心最后一点的犹豫也被打消了。他很快乐如果这就是最后，他起码是被这么傻呆，这么可爱的生命温暖着。虽然两人几乎是素昧相识，但如果自己能活着飞起来，他一定会给小狐狸他能想到最好的东西。对方不要也没关系，他会抓着对方硬塞给它。反正它抓起来很方便。

想到这，助一手抓着绳子，一手轻轻顺着小狐狸的毛。小狐狸显然是被吓呆了，它没想到自己不仅上了贼船竟然还要跟着贼船一起阴沟里翻船。它在助跳下的一瞬间脑海突然蹦出了妙木山的大家。上次自己跳的时候脑子其实是懵的，这次却因为太突然反而更加清醒。它除了死死抓住助的衣服什么也做不了。对方温热的胸膛没有带给它安慰，如果不是没有第三只爪，它一定会把对方的黑心掏出来。这该是多坏才会这样对一个可爱善良热心的妖怪啊！

“对不起，但我还是觉得把你带下来看看风景挺好。”助以非常轻缓的语气对小狐狸说。“但是，现在的确没有时间闲聊了。等我活下来，我就来找你。”小狐狸只感觉到自己的爪被对方捏住，拽离了衣服。又一个没反应过来，它已经被对方抛了出去。“啊啊啊啊啊——啊嘞？”小狐狸睁开眼发现自己被上次就接住自己的那棵松树接住了。虽然被挂得有点疼，但是好在是安全着陆了。它还没顾得上开心，就发现不远处的助开始解自己身上的绳索。

“你疯了吗！你是真的疯了！完了完了完了完了，你脑子被那个什么鼬刺激疯了。他是他，你是你，你干嘛要学他送死！再说了你死了我怎么上去！”小狐狸不安地抓着树枝，对助咆哮着，它觉得对方已经神志不清了。它原本带对方来悬崖只不过就是为了让对方知道可以绑着绳子练习，毕竟高度更高或许也更容易激发对方的本能。但一切前提条件都是对方是清醒的而且对方不是想来寻死的。它看着助在训练场训练时也没有说是不要命，怎么这次一下就不要活了？小狐狸又怕又愧疚，自己为啥要带人来自杀啊。 它就是世界上最蠢的大傻瓜。现在还要背上一条命——它再也不是一个清白的妖怪了！

助发现了对方的紧张不安，他很理解对方的心情——毕竟自己这样做是在拿命赌。但是他却有十成十的信心，觉得自己不会输。就好像上了赌桌他发现自己直接能看到盅里的骰子点数。不是自己会出老千，而是有人让自己明白，本能这种事，是需要用正确方式打开的。哥哥，你或许事事都赢我，但是这次，我没有再想着与你争高下，因为这次我是为自己选择打开这种本能。我再也不会与你争输赢——因为我能力的使用，就该是因为自己的需要，而不是为了任何人。

我是要为我自己而飞。所以我愿意用生命下赌注。

助解到最后，单手抓住了绳子，现在只要自己松手，就会直跌最深处。他深吸一口气，对小狐狸说：

“谢谢你，傻瓜。等我上来带你从天上看风景。”

说罢他在松手的一瞬间用尽全身力气通过扭身带动翅膀把绳子狠劲拍到小狐狸那头，随即他微笑着向下俯冲。

“活着回来啊疯子——”小狐狸哀恐地尖叫。

助已无暇听清对方在喊什么。下坠的速度极快，他感到翅膀开始更加紧张地收缩，羽根处更加紧绷，羽毛根根而立。不对，这还不是要飞的感觉。助此时有些焦虑。但紧接着，羽毛一下全部放松下来，就像重新认识山谷里凌冽的风一样，它们开始让风滑过自己。是了！是这样！这种可以拨动风的感觉！助用力挥动翅根，随即背部传来仿佛骨头错位一样的剧痛。他咬着牙，再次尝试用力操作。这次那股力量没有再吝啬着缓慢游走，而是开始迅速充盈着整个背部乃至翅根。他感到翅膀边缘开始能感受到风的托扶。忍着剧痛，助开始一下一下操作翅根扇动翅膀。他发现有了效果，因为自己的下坠速度在减缓。隐约已经能看到谷底，虽然已经会操作一些，但是照这个速度下去不死也会残。

助后面再次回忆那天时，发现自己可以记清楚那么多个感觉，但唯有最后的一搏，他脑海里是一片空白，只有小狐狸的一句话在耳边炸开：

“总有一种本能会取胜，你会让谁赢呢？”

羽尖擦地带起不小的尘土，翅膀边缘被地表剐到。一个身影直直向上飞升，仿佛一道光从渊崖最深处射出。

是疯子飞起来了。小狐狸激动到颤抖。他扇动着满是灰尘的翅膀，衣服被拉扯得满是裂口。他就那样狼狈却镇定地飞向自己，对自己伸出手说：

“上来，我带你飞。带你从上面看看这世界。”

END


End file.
